In fields such as surgery, clothing, footwear, and 3D printing, among others, needs exists for a method to capture the anatomy in the world and either reproduce them with a 3D printer, share, or virtually operate on the anatomical 3D model. Existing system to scan the user in three dimensions require specialized hardware. For example, some systems can create an estimate of the depth of a body by simultaneously acquiring images with multiple image capture devices, by using a known and structured light source, by using a laser solution, or some combination thereof. This creates additional expenses and software requirements for the user.